


Tuck Me In

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chan, Cross-Generation Relationship, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slash, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Tuck Me In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).



Sirius waits until he knows Harry's asleep to slip into his room.

Actually, he waits until Harry _thinks_ he's tricked Sirius into believing he's asleep. 

Harry's breathing is far too shallow and his fingers twitch as if he can barely keep himself from reaching out as Sirius approaches the bed.

Sirius pulls the sheets back and reveals Harry's smooth, bare skin to the dimly lit room.

He licks his lips and brushes a thumb across one of Harry's nipples, watching as it tightens and hardens under his touch.

Sirius then spreads his palm wide and runs it down Harry's abdomen. He hears the hitch in Harry's breath when he reaches his cock. 

He's already hard but he _is_ fifteen.

Sirius almost stops. Fifteen seems so young.

Yet....

Harry's hips shift, tiny thrusts into Sirius's fist, and Sirius knows he won't be able to resist. Not that he's even trying.

Besides, at fifteen, he'd have happily taken all the handjobs and blowjobs he could get.

Nothing's changed.

Sirius bends his head, knows Harry will come within moments. He always does.

After that, Sirius will straddle Harry's chest, cradle his head in his hands, and push his cock between Harry's full lips.


End file.
